Visualization and localization of message, protein, or structural change resulting from gene expression is an essential step in evaluating the efficacy of successful gene transfer into cells and tissues. This identification varies from low resolution studies of whole tissues, defining correction of pathological phenotype, to high resolution observations of successful subcellular passaging and presentation of protein. The Center for Biologic Imaging, in which this core service will be performed, is designed with this function in mind. It is equipped to perform a continuum of optical methods including all types of light and electron micro microscopy essential to this program project. Within the scope of this project at the light microscopic level these include: histological, immuno-histological, in situ hybridization, laser confocal, and liver cell technologies. At the electron microscopic level we will provide fine structural and immuno-electron microscopic evaluation of specimens as a natural extension of the light microscopic analyses when needed. Furthermore, our considerable experience in computerized image processing and morphometry will allow quantitative analysis of observed phenomena to corroborate earlier, possibly quite subtle qualitative changes. This core will be used extensively by all project, though the imaging tools used will vary from project to project. This core will be used extensively by all projects, though imaging tools used will vary from project to project. During the last funding cycle of this grant the interactions and productivity of the core have shown the validity of these approaches, and we expect this integrated functionality to continue in the proposed continuation of this project. In the last review of this proposal the Cell and Tissue Imaging Core received an outstanding review, and as such few alterations have been made. Principle changes reflect the new projects proposed for this program grant and are highlighted in bold text. Other changes are expanded preliminary data sections based on successfully completed studies with members of the program since the previous submission.